FA: The Stories In Between
by Haraldzidla
Summary: A selection of one shots to go with "The Downfall of Draco Malfoy" They are all going to be set at different times and some of them can stand alone but its best if you read the story as well.


**This is going to be a collection of one shots that I am going to do about my story "The Downfall of Draco Malfoy" I am going to ask you to remember that they are only one shots so they will not be in any order and they could take place any time from Hermione's time lines to Helens. I am doing this because this is what you all voted for!**

**I am going to show you some of the adventures that they have had along with how some of their stories started in the first place.**

**If there is anything that you want me to write on questions that you have about the characters then please let me know and I will write a one shot just to answer it!**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARCATORS YOU KNOW.**

**Chapter One**

**How Hermione found out.**

The sun had long gone down and another hot summers day had peacefully ended at Hogwarts school, even Filch, the old and short tempered care taker had retired for the night after making his normal rounds of the school ground in his normal attempt of finding students who were breaking the rules. The corridors should be been empty and for all anyone knew they were.

Only a few selected few new better then that.

A thirteen year old Hermione Granger was walking along the seventh floor with three other female students from her house by her side: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, all of whom were noticeably older then the brown haired girl. Hermione cast them another nervous glanced at them as they walked down the hall with fast and confident steps, she had never spoken to any of these girls before tonight and once again she had to ask herself what she was doing in their company. It had only been yesterday that Pansy had come to her in the library and told her that she was needed, that if was willing to them she would be able to help people from getting hurt, Pansy had never been some one that she had trusted or even liked but having some of her fellow Gryffindor by her side helped calm her slightly, she was sure that they would never allow her to be in the path of danger. It was one of the things she loved about being a Gryffindor, how they all looked out for one another.

Without warning the three older girls suddenly stopped and Hermione had to catch herself from waking into their backs, she did not want to seem like she was a hundred percent mindless, even if she had made the silly mistake of coming here without informing Harry and Ron where she was going to be. She could not for the life of her work out why she had done this but there had been something that had stopped her, a small voice in the back of her mind that whispered for her to find out more, to see if for once, the third weal of what was the golden trio was needed and her alone.

"Why did we stop?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, her voice came out small and wobbly and she cursed herself for coming across as scared, she cleared her throat as the girls turned to her and shared amused looks with one another before giving her their attention.

"You worried Hermione?" Katie asked with a small smile, Hermione jumped slightly at the kind and friendly way that Katie was addressing her, she did not even know that the older girl had known her name, she ducked her head and hoped that they could not see her blush in the dark corridor as she nodded "Don't be, nothing bad is going to happen and trust me when I say that this is something that you are going to want to know about"

Hermione looked up as Angelina moved away from them and stood to the wall on their right, her eyes moved as she watched the black hair girl in confusion, she walked past a stop and muttered something before suddenly turning and walking the other way once…

Then twice…

Then once more…

Suddenly a small part of the brick wall started to slowly move, they melted into one another and twisted and turned over and over again in till they made enough room for a dark wooden door to appear in the wall with a bright silver doorknob that seemed to glow brightly in the moonlight that slipped through the windows and into the corridor that they stood.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She had no idea what had just happened and for the first time since she had started school she found that she did not care about knowing how it worked, she was too caught up in the numbing amazement of what she had just seen.

"Come on Hermione" Katie said in an amused voice as she put a arm around her shoulders and started to lead her to the door "If you thought that that was amazing then you need to see what's waiting for you in the room"

Without really thinking about it Hermione allowed herself to be lead to the door and with her heart beating wildly she walked through it only to stop ion her tracks, there were at least twenty other girls standing the room with her, some of them she knew and others that she could not remember seeing around the school, not one of them were wearing uniform so she could not even be sure what houses some of them were in but from the few people that Hermione did know she could tell that they were all from different houses.

_Even Slytherin_, she thought to herself as she spotted Pansy and a few older girls from the house standing around the room.

The room was not like anything that she had ever seen before, the walls were painting in a calm pink, the floors were coloured a rich oak and she found herself looking longing around the door as she spotted millions of books, lined up on book shelves and packed nearly onto the many shelves that were placed around the room. Candle were scattered across the room with such bright flames that the room was alight beautifully, she made a mental note to try and find out what spell they must of used before turning her attention back to the girls standing in front of her when the one standing in the middle caught her attention. She seemed to stand taller then the other girls and Hermione was sure that she had seen her around the school before this. She had dark brown hair that was cut short to reach her shoulders and bright blue eyes that were looking over Hermione with a warm smile and Hermione couldn't help but smile back and like the girl already.

"Welcome Hermione Granger, we have been waiting for you"

Hermione felt her smile widened and couldn't help the small feeling of pleasure that she got at the girls words, someone had been waiting for her, someone needed her. She should have been scared but there was something in her mind that wasn't letting her she just suddenly felt like nothing could go wrong. The girl stepped forward and walked slowly to Hermione with small and calm steps, almost like she was worried that she was going to scare the younger girl if she moved too fast or made a sudden moment. The girl watched her for a second longer before offering Hermione her slim and pale hand.

"I'm Becky Humble, seventh year Hufflepuff and the current leader of Femina auctoris, not that you would know what that is" she added with a mysterious smile as Hermione accepted her hand "at least not yet. Come, take a seat, I think that we all have much to talk about"

Hermione nodded slightly and did a double take as she turned around and spotted a number of arm chairs sitting around the room, she could of sworn that they had not been there a second ago.

"Where did they come from?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself, she had so many questions in her mind but for some reason this unimportant one was the first one she asked. Becky smiled and gently pushed Hermione to the chairs.

"There is much you have to learn Hermione and what this great room can do is only one of them, you'll see in time all of our secrets but first I think that you should know what we do and why we have to keep it a secret. Come now, have a seat"

With out another word Hermione sat down and waited while the other girls took their seats.

"Okay" Becky said when everyone was ready "To start with we are the FA, short for Femina auctoris, which is a translation for women power. We have been running for about seventy two years now and every year we have more people join us when others leave. All of the books around us are history of everything we, and the girls before us have done right from the first meeting to the one that we are having right now. Since the start we have had one soul mission ahead of us. We protect the girls in this school against the boys and its out mission to help every girl with a broken heart of try and get their before the guys can get to them"

Hermione frowned, her head seemed to be spinning slightly and for a second she had no idea what to say, this all seemed to be a lot of information to take in all at one time.

Femina Auctoris?

Seventy-two years?

_Broken hearts?_

"You mean your stop people from going out and having relationships?"

"No" Pansy said with a small laugh "If we did that then there would be no relationships in this school to speak of, all we do is make sure that they don't go out with the _wrong _person. There is a big difference"

"That's right" Becky said with a smile at her black haired friend, Pansy smiled back before Becky turned her attention back to Hermione "All we do is try and stop the boys from thinking that they can treat girls how they want"

"Your messing with their lives"

"No Hermione, we don't. try and look at it this way. Those two friends of your, Ron and Harry, have you ever felt like they used you slightly?"

"What?" Hermione asked as she felt her temper rising "No! They have never used me!"

"I never said they did" Becky replied calmly.

"Yes! You did, you said that-"

"I said have you ever _felt_ that they used you, I did not say that they did"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but then stopped suddenly, now that she thought about it it did feel like that some times with her friends, she knew that they would never use her and that they did not mean to make her feel like it but it was true. There had been times when she felt more like their source of information for home work then a best friend.

"Do you see what I mean?" Becky asked quietly and leaned forward slightly "We just try and stop people from feeling like that and more importantly we stop people from using others when they know that they are doing it"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"And so why are you talking to me about this?"

"it's the start of another year Hermione, we have lost some of our members because they have left Hogwarts and like every year that means that we need some more people and your name was the first to show up on our list this morning"

"Your list?" Hermione asked with small frown "What list?"

"We have a list that selects people that would be right for us and like I said, your was the name that came up. We need you Hermione"

Hermione leaned back in her chair and frowned, while this was so much to take in she was shocked that she had not reacted more to all of this.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Becky asked when she noticed Hermione frowning "You look worried about something?"

Hermione tried to think of the right words to say.

"I'm not worried…just more confused about something. I'm just shocked at how calm I am being about all of this"

Becky smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well yes, I believe that that is due to the calming spell that you had placed on you when you entered the room"

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair and her frowned deepened.

"What? Calming spell? Are you trying to tell me that you…you _drugged _me?"

Becky looked slightly confused and turned in her chair to look at Katie who was sitting next to her, Katie smiled and answered her friends unspoken question.

"To muggles the term "drugged" means taking something that controls their emotions and actions, almost like being someone that they are not. Some muggles take drugs willingly while the word "drugged" is more commonly used when referring to taking drunks unwillingly or being forced to take them by someone"

Katie smiled proudly at her knowledge of muggles while Becky turned around in her chair and looked at Hermione with a shocked and almost hurt look.

"Drugged? Hermione I would never do something like that to one of my girls. I look after them, all of them. Even if they are not a member. I mean you no harm. I was simply trying to make this easier for you to take in"

Hermione sighed and nodded slightly, if they were willing to do something like that to someone that they wanted to call friend then she was not sure that this was something that she could be part of, she had done so many things in her three years here but this was something else. She didn't even know these girls well enough to call them friends.

"What makes you so sure that I will even want to be part of this?"

"Oh you'll want to all right, believe me if every girl in the school knew about this then they would die for a chance to help us but we only let people join if we think that they can do it, if we think that they are smart enough and brave enough to be able to do some of thing things that we do here. Hermione we have been watching you for a few years now and you are everything that we have been looking for and now that your finally in your third year we thought that now was the right time to ask you to join. Surely you must want to think. Think about it Hermione, think about all the girls out there who need you. How could you pass something like that up?"

Hermione looked at Becky, she wanted to say yes so much that she had to use all of her effort to stop herself, she had always tried to stay up of trouble why she had been here and with all of the adventures that Harry, Ron and herself got themselves into with out even trying she did not think that she would be able to do this as well. Before she could rethink it and change her mind she stood up from her seat.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said truthfully. "But I just don't think that I can do this"

Becky sighed and watched Hermione for a second longer before she nodded and smiled kindly at her.

"Alright, I accept that and thank you for coming to see us. I understand that it was very brave of you to do so. Just let me give this to you"

Hermione watched as they girl walked over to one of the many book shelves and removed a green book with out even bothering to see if she had the correct one she walked over to Hermione and placed it in her hands.

"Its out meeting book with two months worth of information about what we do in the last school year. Normally these do not leave this room for any reason but for you I will make an allowance, you may have it for a week and then I would like it returned, no one else will be able to read so don't even bother to try and show someone. Look through it and see if you change your mind" Becky smirked slightly as Hermione tightened her hold on the book "I know that you like good read Hermione and I think that you will find this to be a…interesting read"

Hermione nodded slightly as she looked down at the book, it looked just like any other book in the school library but there seemed to be something different about it, something that almost made her nerves. This was not just some book she was holding in her hand, it was all of their secrets. She looked back up to see Katie walking over to her with a smile.

"Come on" she said gently "I'll take you back to the common room now, I'm sure you have a lot to think about"

Hermione simply nodded, she did have a lot to think about.

*

That night Hermione Granger lied in bed while thinking about everything that happened, her bed side clock had long hit and passed two in the morning and still she could not even think about sleeping. The innocent looking book was laying by her side and even though she had finished it over an hour ago she could not stop thinking about its contents, some of the things they had done were…amazing. They had helped so many people and she could remember all of it happening, all of the relationships that she saw everyday had been controlled by someone and she had no idea. She smiled slightly, the chances where that the people involved had not even known that they had people helping them along the way.

They were good.

For hours she had been weighing the options against one another.

She could help people.

But at a price.

All of these people had to lie in order to get to where they were, would she be able to do the same? Not telling Harry and Ron about this seemed almost impossible to her, there had never been a time when she had had to keep anything from them and now that something like this had come along she had no idea if she would be ale to keep it up for that long.

But it was so tempting.

*

"Potter, your needed down at the pitch"

Hermione carried on looking down at the book she was reading but smiled slightly at the sound of Katie's voice, she had not spoken to her or any of the other girl since the night that they had given her the book and she liked it that way, it gave her more time to think about what to do.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown, he had been sitting to Hermione's right and attempting to do his homework that she had been reminding him about for the last two weeks, normally Ron would be by his side but he had been put in detention for back talking to Malfoy in class when he commented on his family. A normal night really.

"Emergency practice has been called, the game is only three weeks after all. Go get changed, I'll wait for you"

Hermione turned to Harry to see him smile and she rolled her eyes, he was just happy for a reason not to do his homework. With a small guilty look at her he left his books on the table and ran up the stairs to get ready.

"So?" Katie asked as soon as Harry was out of view "have you thought about what we said?"

"Yes" Hermione replied while closing her book "I'll do it"

Katie looked almost shocked.

"You will? Hermione that's great! You'll love it, I promise. This is not something that you would want to miss out on"

"Yes, I thought that it might be something like that. Here" Hermione said as she held out the book for her "I guess you and the girls are going to need this back then"

"Me? No don't give it to me, you can keep it for now and bring it back at the next meeting. At your first real meeting" she added with a small smile "Its tomorrow night, we will be meeting here in the common room and then going from there, that okay with you?"

"Yeah" Hermione answered as she slipped the book back into her bag "That should be fine"

The two girl looked at each other and Hermione smiled, she knew that this was always going to be a moment that she would remember in her life, while she had no idea what had happened she understood that it was something big.

Something that was going to change everything about her life and the way she looked at things from now on.

That was the day everything changed.

That was the day Hermione Granger become a different person.

And that was the day that lead to Hermione Granger falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

She just didn't know it yet.

**Well what do you think, can these one shots go some where? Remember if you ask me then I will do one that you want to know about, all you have to go is tell me!**

**Haraldzidla xxx**


End file.
